tdnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Perils of a Teenage Dream
Episode Nineteen Monica looked into her own reflection through a little mirror, she was only minutes away from approaching the end. The final challenge that will determine her fate. She thought to herself, I’m flawless, I’m confident, I’m beautiful, and most of all I’m fierce. I deserve this. There was some stuff that Monica had to figure out before the she could meet her fate. Landon had put a big hole in her relationship with Johan. Could she salvage it at all? Monica came to the door to Johan’s temporary trailer, she knocked twice and then waited. “What do you want?” Johan’s voice snarled from the other side of the door. “I just want to talk things out Johan. It’s not right to leave things like this.” Monica pleaded. Johan then abruptly opened the door, “What is there to even talk about? You had two guys in your pocket all season, playing with our minds to your advantage.” he yelled at her. “That’s what you don’t understand, I started seeing you before you even joined the competition. Why would I do that if I didn’t have real feelings for you?” Monica responded. “Oh yeah when’d you start seeing Landon? Before me?” Johan asked angrily. “Well... I think so...” she murmured. “Dang it Monica! So this whole relationship or whatever you want to call it was just a lie? Maybe if you told me that you were only flirting with Landon as a strategy in the game, then maybe I would still have the respect to ever see you again!” Johan screamed and then slammed the door in Monica’s face. “I loved you Johan! I really did!” Monica yelled, not knowing if Johan could hear or not but it just felt right to say. Meanwhile Bryson was in a clearly better position, he was with his freshly new girlfriend Piper. Piper was massaging his shoulders warming him up. “Today just don’t over complicate things, go into the challenge with an open mind.” Piper advised him. “Wait aren’t you going to be in the finale challenge too?” Bryson asked her. “Yeah, but I can’t tell you about it or it’d be cheating...” Piper giggled. “And you wouldn’t cheat a little for me?” Bryson turned his head and grinned at her. “Bryson I’d do anything for you, but Piper Vazquez is no cheater. All you have to do is go into it with your heart, and your heart will guide you to the million.” Piper smiled and then sat on his lap. “Well I hope my heart doesn’t clot on the way there.” Bryson laughed. “Oh and come on, compared to Monica’s cold heartedness and your kindness and warm personality. You basically have this thing in the bag.” Piper smiled and then took off Bryson’s hat and placed it on her head laughing with a cute little snort amidst the laughing. “And how am I supposed to get my hat back?” Bryson blushed and then Piper tapped her right cheek and he leaned up and kissed it softly. “Monica! Hey are you okay?” Avril ran up to a distressed Monica. Monica wiped a tear away from her face, “Yes. I’m okay. I just need some time...” she murmured. “You're obviously not okay Monica! Here lets talk about it.” Avril put her arm around Monica. “NO!” Monica screeched and pushed the arm off of her, Avril looked back in shock. “I... I’m sorry. I have a lot of stress going on right now.” “It’s okay Monica... sometimes you have to let someone comfort you.” Avril tried to explain. “Comfort? The only comfort I need is the comfort of the million dollars! I have to focus on the game right now. Johan can go off and be a douchebag. He’s trying to pull me away but he don’t know the truth. I can’t worry about my heart, I can’t worry about love. It’s time for me to win.” Monica shouted then started to stomp off. Before Monica left Avril had one thing to say, “Monica, but will the money bring you happiness?” Monica turned around about to answer but Avril left her alone. 'Monica: All these people try to fill me with doubt but I know my goal. And I will go down fighting to get there. ' Bryson was finally able to check his phone that was confiscated in the beginning of the season. He was looking at all the texts from his friends and family wishing him luck and giving him advice. There was one constant message that recurred in most of his texts. ‘Nooo! You should be with Jacelin not Piper... she’s a creeper! Ask Joshua!’ ‘Dude Jacelin is so much hotter than the freaky nerd girl. Terrible Mistake’ ‘Jacelin made bad choice, that Gavin is a snake!’ ‘It felt right seeing you with Jacelin...then Piper uh, what's up with that?’ ‘If you win the million, can you buy my a taco stand?’ All these texts swam around in circles in his mind. Should he of kept on fighting for Jacelin? Is he just going to sit there and settle for Piper? The answer to this question came knocking on the door literally and Bryson welcomed his best friend Jacelin into the room. “Bryson! You’re looking well!” Jacelin smiled and hugged him. “You’re looking good too.” Bryson grinned and embraced the awkward aroma she had brought. “Well look how far you have come, you’re at the end. I’m so proud of you.” Jacelin put a hand on his shoulder congratulating him. “Yeah, tried to bring Gavin here with me but well he fate got the best of him. Eh? How is he?” Bryson asked. “Oh he’s doing good. The doctor says he’s going to be in a wheelchair for about two or three months. But he’s a trooper, I don’t think he was even sad for one bit about losing the money.” Jacelin laughed. “And how have you been doing since your elimination? Been as good as he?” Bryson asked. “Not so much, my father’s company, Funny Bands is being sued by another company Silly Bands. Something about stealing the idea. But my family may be going through a rough spot, if I knew the business was going down I would've fought harder for the million and not worried about relationships...” Jacelin sighed. “Oh I’m so sorry Jace! If I win the million maybe I can help you and your family out a bit?” Bryson offered. “You would?” Jacelin asked. “Oh no he will not!” Piper’s voice came from the other room and she stomped in. “Piper don’t...” Bryson started. “This skank is not already digging into your money! She played you all season and ended up picking some other cheap guy over you! And now that you have a shot at the million she’s going to come crawling back to you and try to earn your pity! I’ve had it with her!” Piper shouted in pure anger. “Maybe you should just leave for now, I’ll talk to her... we can talk later? After the challenge...” Bryson said to Jacelin. “That’s fine with me. Next time put your little chihuwawa on a leash.” Jacelin rolled her eyes and left. “Oh she did not just call me a dog!” Piper growled and started to run to the door but Bryson grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back. “What has gotten into you? Jacelin is my friend! We decided to stay friends, if you can’t be friendly with her next time then maybe we’re not going to work out.” Bryson warned. “Fine, I’ll be friendly but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. Can’t you see how much of a ugh...” Piper stopped when Bryson put his finger on her lips shushing her. “Shh... it’s time for the challenge. I’m going to go and we’ll talk after...” Bryson said and then no further words were exchanged and they parted ways. “The time has come! We are nearing the end, but with the hardest challenge left to go please welcome our finalists Monica and Bryson!” Ben announced and then the two contestants stepped out. They were in a boxing ring, Monica on one side and Bryson on the other. But there was not a single soul in the audience. “Uh where is the screaming crowd of eliminated contestants ready to watch my victory?” Monica snarled. “You’ll see them in due time. Now we have a big episode, and I have to inform you about the challenge!” Ben stated. “Go ahead big boy.” Monica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “You will each be going on a separate adventure through the three treacherous levels of doom!” Ben smiled. “Cheesy much?” Monica yawned. “Do you always have to keep interrupting me?” Ben growled. “Hey it’s the last challenge, just keeping it classy.” Monica smiled and Ben glared at her. “Well in that case, you both will go through three separate levels. There will be a key hidden in each level and you will have to find each key in the level to move on to the next level. Once you have all three keys you will then win the grand prize which is...” Ben breathed. “A million dollars!” Monica sang. “Which will be mine.” Bryson added. “Ugh, the quicker I get rid of you the quicker I can hit the airport and take my vacation to Honolulu away from all you meddling kids. Just a button press away!” Ben pulled out a big red button. “Another button?” Bryson asked. “Why of course, theres always a button. And every button’s desire is to be pressed!” Ben grinned and then pressed the button with his pointer finger. In the boxing ring, the air opened up and a swirling vortex came to be sucking in the air like a vacuum cleaner. Bryson and Monica grabbed for the railings of the ring. “Are you mad!? That black hole is going to eat us!” Monica screamed. “It’s okay, it’s only sucking you in, I’m completely safe.” Ben smiled. “Does is look like I care about your wellbeing?” Monica screeched and then her fingers slipped and she was sucked into the monstrous gaping hole. “I don’t want to go!” Bryson yelled struggling to hold onto the ring. “Bryson it is completely safe, it’ll just bring you to the challenge. Would I do anything to hurt you?” Ben called out. “YES!” Bryson yelled, but his struggling came to an end and the little blonde boy with the ‘Monster’ hat vanished into the black hole. “Oh right I would! And dang they are in for a treat.” Ben laughed. Monica hit the checkered floor hard, and turned around to see the vortex vanish. “Where am I??” Monica asked herself and looking around the room. Instantly straight in front of her she saw a large marble horse which was exactly like a oversized chess piece. “Hmm the first level is chess? Gross.” Monica rolled her eyes. “Not just any kind of chess, chess against the king of all chess players in the world.” a mysterious voice from behind her grinned. “Hey I know that voice! Kevin?” Monica asked. “In the flesh and I am your first competitor, in the next two levels you will have to face two other randomized contestants.” Kevin retorted. “Well lets get this over with, prepare to face the Queen.” Monica glared at him. “I don’t think sir nerd boy could take me.” “I think I should surprise you, and you must beat me if you want this.” Kevin grinned and pulled out a golden key on the chain around his neck. “Let’s do this.” she growled and then found the Queen piece on her side of the board and climbed up on it. “Horse go forth 3 spaces and take a left!” Bryson felt the grass tickle his face from where he fell, and could immediately hear the loud booming sound of music. He turned and looked at his surroundings and saw a big house filled with teenagers. A boy ran towards where he was a then vomited right next to him. “Oh man gross!” Bryson shrieked and scurried up. He had never seen the boy before in his life. “Sorry, ya know the effects of a wicked party!” the boy cheered. “Yeah... um do you know who's throwing the party?” Bryson raised his eyebrow. “Oh you don’t know? Zane always has these crazy parties, they last forever.” the boy laughed and cheered then threw up again back into the grass. “Party that lasts forever? Zane!” Bryson said to himself and then ran to the inside of the house. “Excuse me! Excuse me!” Bryson pushed through the herd of dancing teenagers drinking and laughing. “Is Zane here?” “Hey watch out you little punk.” a stranger shoved him away. “I just need to find Zane! Where is he?” Bryson tried to yell booming music. “Woah look its Bryson CharChar!” a familiar voice came out from the dancing hooligans. And there arrived Seth standing tall over Bryson. “I’ve missed you so much little buddy!” Seth leaned down and picked him up bear hugging him. “Seth? Did you call for me?” Charlotte entered and noticed him hugging Bryson. “SETH! What are you doing with another girl?” Charlotte began to tear up. “Oh no no babe, this is Bryson! We used to stay in that mansion with him!” Seth explained. “Bryson!! What a coin-ki-dink?!” Charlotte smiled and hugged him. “Guys how did you get here?” Bryson asked frantically. “Uh... I’m not really sure. We were with the other guys and then bam we’re at this awesome party!” Seth smiled. “Yeah and it’s really scary, that one guy wanted to shoot my body!” Charlotte whimpered. “You mean body shots?” Bryson asked. “Don’t tell me you want to shoot my body too!” Charlotte gasped. “No, no! Anyways I think I need to find Zane! I have a feeling he’s like the boss of this level or something.” Bryson explained. “Oh Zane? I saw him!” Charlotte grabbed Bryson’s arm, her eyes wide. “Where?!” Bryson asked. “At this mansion that I used to stay at... he got kicked out like the first night.” Charlotte sighed. “Ugh! I meant do you know where he is at this party?” Bryson asked. “Zane’s at the party?!” Charlotte smiled big. “Just follow me guys, he’s gotta be here somewhere!” Bryson dragged the dodo’s with him making his way through crowd. “Wait I think I heard about a VIP party upstairs! He might be up there?” Seth asked. “Perfect, good thinking!” Bryson smiled and ran up the steps. “I wish someone would say that to me...” Charlotte sighed. “Charlotte you are the greatest thinker I know!” Seth smiled. “Aww Seth!” Charlotte hugged him. “Now lets follow Bryson!” Seth said and the two ran after him up the stairs. “Agh! Get your rook off of me!” Monica screamed, she was hanging onto her king. Kevin has his queen, rook, and his king left. They were slowly cornering Monica’s king. “Well looky here it looks like I’m about to checkmate you Monica.” Kevin winked at her. “Kevin! Please no! Just let me win so I can go to the next level! I have fought this hard not to go home now.” Monica begged. “And why should I EVER give you that opportunity? What exactly have you done for me this season?” Kevin asked. “Well I... uh... never voted you out? I don’t think...” Monica pointed out. “After being called the nerdboy all season, after being forced to do challenges I didn’t want to do, after having you break my glasses, and seeing my good friend leave because of you! I think this is my chance at revenge my dear. And in that case it is time for me to CHECKMATE your butt.” Kevin cackled. And then Kevin’s Queen chased down Monica’s king and knocked it off the board. Monica jumped off and fell onto the chess board. “Kevin!” she yelled and hit the board hard. “Don’t you Kevin me, I have been done with your commanding demeanor all this time! And it is finally time for my revenge. You can’t even get past the first level!” Kevin grinned. “Hmm... that may be true... I may of lost your silly elderly game but you know what the only thing I need is? The key. Now I can either take the key nice and easily or I can force you to give me the key.” Monica threatened with a sly smile. “It isn’t going to be that easy. See I can still control the pieces. Go my Queen piece, attack the washed up princess!” Kevin grinned and the the piece turned and faced her and started sliding across the board chasing her. “Oh heck no!” Monica screamed and jumped out of the way. “A chess piece can’t defeat me!” “We’ll see about that! Keep chasing her!” Kevin shouted. Monica then started running in Kevin’s direction, and the queen was following her ready to checkmate Monica itself. She was breathing harshly, but she was determined, and then seconds before she was about to meet the king piece that Kevin was on. “Oh no! How dare you!?” Kevin yelled seconds before the queen piece collided right into king piece. Luckily Monica wasn’t hit, she flung herself right out of harms way. But the collision was huge, the pieces made huge engravings into each other and Kevin was thrown off the king piece a couple feet away. Monica looked up dazed, and saw the boy passed out. She then got on all fours and slowly worked her way to where Kevin was laying. “Looks like I’m passing level one after all.” Monica grinned and ripped off the necklace from his neck. “Good game Monica.” Kevin groaned and then passed back out. Monica then placed the necklace around her neck and then smiled and the whole place shown up with a burst of light. Bryson was now entering the upstairs room, he heard cheering from the other side of the door. So he firmly gripped the handle and pulled it open and then it revealed Zane dancing with two strange girls. The music was screaming in Bryson’s eardrum and he was then shoved aside by Seth followed by Charlotte. “Zane we found you!” Seth cheered. “Hey I remember you! You like disappeared after the first day!” Charlotte gasped. “Guys this is my job! He has the key!” Bryson stood up and then pointed at the necklace around Zane’s neck. “Woah you found out where I was dude. That’s like totally cray to the cray cray.” Zane grinned. “Who are these strange people Zane?” one of the girls asked. “ It’s nothing girls, just go and find me some more drinks.” Zane motioned for them to leave, they grunted and then walked out and on the way swung their hips hitting Charlotte. “Hey! You need to say sorry for that!” Charlotte frowned. “So, can’t you just give me the key and we can get this over with?” Bryson asked. “Sorry dude, but Ben said that since I was voted out first that I can do whatever I want in this episode. And I’m gonna bring on the cray!” Zane grinned. “Wait what are you gonna do...” Seth raised his eyebrow. “Just wait.” Zane grinned, and then the strange druggy boy pulled down his pants. “Oh my eyes!” Charlotte squealed covering her eyes, but then pulling away one finger to still watch. “I’m not getting naked! Gosh.” Zane grinned and then snapped his fingers. A huge puff of smoke goes around him. Bryson stands in front of Seth and Charlotte guarding them, and as the smoke fades, they can see that Zane is just naked... “AGH! Ben!” Zane screams and covers his hands over his junk. “I was supposed to turn into a half snake half human man!” he whimpered. “Why would you even want to turn into a snake?” Bryson asked. “Yeah stop hiding that snake from us! I wanna see it!” Charlotte demanded. “No no... you don’t want to see that snake Charlotte.” Seth said to her. “Yes I do! Let me at it!” she yelled. “Wait I KNOW why it didn’t work. I snapped the wrong finger.” Zane smiled and snapped the other fingers, and then a puff of smoke surrounded him. “Oh no...” Bryson gasped. Zane had no transformed into a six foot snake thing, from his waist down there was the bottom end of a snake and upward it was Zane’s body. Zane then hissed with a forked tongue, “Bryssssonn you sssshhhall never win this game!” “Now I know what snake you’re talking about. “But all I need is that key and I move on right?” Bryson asked. “Yesss but you will never get past me!” Zane cackled and then whipped his snake like tail at Bryson’s feet causing him to fall down. “Charlotte! Seth! Help me!” Bryson called out. “All right Bryson! Anything for you!” Seth said and then tackled the snakey Zane. “Sssetth! Get off of me! Your sssuposssed to be my minions!” Zane howled. “I’m not going to be your onion!” Charlotte screamed and jumped on the snake tail and started beating it. “Well I’ll take this now.” Bryson stood up and ripped the chain off of his neck. “Noooo! How did you defeat me that easssily?!” Zane hissed wincing from Charlotte’s hits. “We got him for now Bryson! Now go and win!” Seth smiled holding the snake man down. “Thanks for everything guys! I’m outta here!” Bryson held the key up in the air and a bright light shined. The light was so bright he closed his eyes and when he noticed it was gone his eyelids blinked open and his worst nightmare appeared in front of him. To Be Continued... Category:Teens Episodes